Episode 7772 (5th January 2012)
Plot Sophie decides it's time to move on with her life and asks Sally for a job at Foster's but her mother tells her that she doesn’t want her working at a factory. Both Maria and Tommy independently berate Tyrone for his treatment of Fiz, pointing out she's one of his oldest mates and he seems to be avoiding her. Eileen is depressed at the state of her love life. Peter lies to Leanne telling her that he's got a new sponsor Neil, at the alcoholics' group and he'll be meeting up with him twice a week for one to one sessions. Beth starts work at Fosters. She quickly gets on Eileen's nerves. Frank apologises to Sally for trying to kiss her but she tells him there's no need - she was just a bit shocked. Sally suggests Frank sets about winning his clients back, starting with Mike Leydon. Rosie's horrified to see her road safety campaign photos in the Gazette and on the bus shelter on Rosamund Street. Frank's still furious with Anne for trying to bribe Carla and insists she stays away from the factory for a few weeks. Frank and Sally entertain Mike Leydon at Frank's house. They convince him that Frank is just an innocent victim of Carla's treachery. Sally tells Frank that she’s absolutely convinced of his innocence. Eileen tracks down Paul and invites him round. She admits she can't live without him and suggests they have an affair. Paul's taken aback and tells her he has to get back to Lesley. He leaves and Eileen feels humiliated. As Frank says goodnight to Sally, she kisses him. Their kiss quickly becomes passionate. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Beth - Lisa George *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Mike Leydon - Neil Roberts Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Foster's - Factory floor and office *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room and kitchen Notes *First credited appearance of Ollie & Elliott Barnett as Liam Connor Jr.. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank insists Anne stay away from the Foster's office for a few weeks, and invites Sally to take her place; Paul is stunned when Eileen makes her feelings clear; and Tyrone tells Kirsty he needs to spend time with Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,160,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Rosie Webster: "My Little Book of Life says, 'You always pass failure on your way to success - Mickey Rooney'. Is that Wayne's dad?" --- Beth Tinker (about Jason Grimshaw): "He's your son?" Eileen Grimshaw: "Well don't sound so surprised." Beth Tinker: "What happened to his dad?" Eileen Grimshaw: "I don't know but I hope it was slow and very, very painful." Category:2012 episodes